Sonic Couples Confessions
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: This is when they Sonic gang confess their feeling which they never under stand, Silver clueless, Shadow hurt Tikal, Knuckles is stubbern and Amy is giving up. Lets see what happenes.. Couples: Sonamy, Silvaze, Knouge, Shadikal
1. Chapter 1

Silver was sitting on the tree branch while his friends were playing truth or dare. He was lost in his thoughts, but without him realizing he was thinking about a certain cat. Soon a clear vision of her shown inside his head. Her gold like eyes, her purple hair, her curves.. "Why am I thinking about her like this?" He thought to himself. Soon he heard one of his friends calling him, "Yo Sil. Truth or dare?" Sonic ask playfully. Silver shook his head trying to remember where he was. "Uhh… What?" "Were you day dreaming again Silver?" He look over and saw Blaze, giving him a mocking look. He didn't know how to answer it, he was lost in her gaze with a slight blush across his face. Rouge gave a mocking tone, "Look's like someone here has a little crush. After she said that, Silver just grew more red. "No I don't." "Then prove it." Rouge said it with her usual flirty tone. She put on another mocking smile towards him. "She wont leave you alone till you answer her Silver." Shadow said it with his usual cold tone. "Besides.. It's your turn any way. So truth or dare Silver?" Sonic said it with his cocky tone. Silver didn't know what to pick. If he pick truth, Rouge will make him confess, and if he pick dare.. Who knows what she'll do. Looks like he has to stick with dare for now. He took a deep breath and spoke, "I'll pick dare." Sonic grew a mocking smile, "I dare you to kiss Blaze." Blaze turn bright red when she heard that. Silver turn bright red as well. How can Sonic do this to him? He is so going to get it later. But then he got an idea. He'll just go around the dare. He put on a smile and got up. "Alright, if you say so Sonic." He walk over to Blaze with a smile.

Blaze never felt this nerves about anything. Her heart was racing as he was coming closer. She knew she always loved him more then a friend. But she always pushed her feelings aside. Maybe now was the time to finally confess. After all the years of being best friends, they might get to be more. Soon Silver kneeled down in front of her. Blaze heart was beating faster then ever. Soon she forgot how to breath. Silver reach his hand and touched her cheek. He gently pulled her closer, Blaze was about to close her eyes when she was inches from his lips. Her blush grew bigger. "His touch.. Feels nice." She thought, but instead of his lips on hers. She felt them on her cheek. Her eyes went wide open when she felt that. "What? What just happened?" She thought.

Silver pulled away with a slight blush on his cheeks. "There. I kissed her." Sonic had a flat expression on his face. "You were suppose to kiss her on the lips!" "You never said what kind of kiss Sonic." Silver answered back with a mocking tone. Sonic just held his head. "For once, your not as gullible as Knuxie here." Rouge pointed at Knuckles. "I'm not gullible!" He yelled back. "Sure, keep saying that Knuckles, maybe we'll believe you." Rouge said it playfully with a smile across her face. As the fight continued, Tikal sense Blaze's disappointed. "I guess she wanted to be kissed." Tikal thought to herself. Blaze tried hard to give Silver the signs that she cared. But he's just so clueless sometimes to notice. Tikal touch Blaze's hand and gave a warm smile. "I'm sure he dose care." Blaze was a little stunned. She forgot Tik had a way of knowing on how others feel and their reasons why. Blaze gave a warm smile back towards her. She was trying hard not to cry. Her anger and disappointment was starting to take over her. Tikal whispered, "Blaze?" Blaze wasn't looking at anyone when she spoke. "I… I think I'm going to go now. See you later guys." After she said that, she got up and walk away from the group.

"Blaze?" Silver knew something was up. "Guess the game's over now." Sonic said it was a little bit of disappointment. "Finally." Shadow said it with relief. "Silver, why don't you go talk to her. I'm sure maybe you can help her better then anyone right now." Tikal said it with a gentle tone. Silver wasn't completely sure on how he can help. "I'll try." Silver went to the direction where Blaze went.

Blaze was sitting on the grassy field by a tree. Her eyes were a little watery. "I'm such an idiot." Blaze said to herself. She just stared at the orange, pink, colored sky. "Blaze. What's wrong?" Blaze turned and saw Silver right behind her. Blaze just look away from him. Silver saw the sad look on her face and sat next to her. He didn't know what to say right now. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

_He is so sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous.. He says everything I need to hear and its like .. I couldn't ask for anything better.. He opens up my door and I get into his car.. and he says you look beautiful tonight.. And I feel perfectly fine.._

Silver finally got the nerve to ask her. "What's wrong Blaze? Did… Did I do something wrong?" He saw that Blaze seemed to get more upset. "You don't get it. You just don't get it at all Silver." Tears were starting to fall when she said that. Silver had a worried and a confused look on his face. "What is it? What don't I get? Please.. Tell me Blaze." Silver touch her shoulder, in trying to comfort her.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain. And its 2am and I'm cursing your name. You're so in love that you act insane.._

Blaze couldn't stand this. Anger was trying to take control over her. She literally had to hold back from starting any flames around her. She spoke without looking at him. "I gave you all the signs.. You never seem to notice them." Now Silver was really confused. What signs? What was she trying to tell him that was so hard to say it in words? "What do you mean Blaze? I don't understand." Now that done it. Blaze got up and look at him with tears in her eyes. "That's what I mean! You don't get it! And you probably never will!" Silver jump back when she yelled at him. Blaze was about to walk off, but Silver held her hand. "Blaze, if you really did tried everything I would know right now. So please.. I'm begging you to tell me. I… I care about you a lot." Blaze slowly turned and look at Silver. She spoke with a slight fear in her voice. " We.. We have been friends for so long and.. And I… I think I'm falling for you Silver." Silver was stunned, "W-What?"

_And that's the way I loved you. Breakin down and coming undone.. it's a roller coaster kinda rush.._

_Blaze look at him with fear of rejection in her eyes. But she knew she could take it. She had to. "Its fine if you don't feel the same for me Silv. I understand." Silver rushed close to her. "No! That's not what I meant Blaze!" He didn't realize he was inches from her face and was holding her hand tighter. Blaze was a little stunned when he said that. "W.. What do you mean Silver?" Silver was starting to turn pink, "Well.. I.. I'm falling for you too Blaze." Silver gave a warm smile towards her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You.. You are?" Silver still smiled and placed his hand on her chin. "I'll prove it to you." After that, he gently pulled her close to him. Her eyes fell when their lips touch. Their kiss was slow and passionate. Soon Silver was pulling her closer to him. He wrap his arms around her back and waist, while Blaze held him by his neck. They slowly let go and look into each others gold like eyes and smiled._

_And I never knew I could feel that much.. And that's the way I loved you.._


	2. Chapter 2

The clouds were passing by slowly. Knuckles just laid there where the Master Emerald was. He stayed there, watching the sun go down and the sky changing colors. Tikal was walking towards him. He sigh when he heard her approach. "Don't worry, I'm just here to tell you I'll be right back. Amy wanted me to come over for something. I'll be back soon." She said it with her cheerful and gentle tone as always. Knuckles still didn't look at her, he never like showing his feelings. It just wasn't him. "Careful, I wont be around to protect you. So you better watch your back." Tikal smiled at her brother when he said that. " I will. Goodbye Knuckles." She waved goodbye and left. Knuckles still stayed in the same spot. He was becoming a little over protective since he found out Tikal was secretly his sister because of time travel. He didn't want to lose the only family he had. Soon his thoughts was interrupted by a certain bat.

" Well Knuxie, didn't know you care about your little sister that much. That's very brotherly of you." Knuckles was on his feet and was glaring at the bat in front of him, "Shut up Rouge. And what are you doing here anyway?" "Just thought I pay a visit. Is that so wrong?" Rouge said it with her flirty tone. Her hands were on her hips as she gave him a smile. This just made Knuckles more annoyed. "It is if your planning to steal the Master Emerald!" Rouge lost her smile, she crossed her arms and glared at the guardian. "And what makes you think I came to steal that emerald of yours?" Knuckles was in his fighting stand, "Your always here for the Master Emerald! So don't think you can get pass me bat girl!" Rouge was loosing her temper. How dare he assumes of her stealing when she hasn't done crap yet. "Look's like I have to knock some sense into you for assuming like that." Rouge flew and gave Knuckles a high kick, but he block it with his fist.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better then that!" Soon the fight started. The fight was dangerous, but they were both to stubborn to stop. The fight lasted for two hours. They both stop and glared at each other while taking deep breaths. "So? You.. Got it yet? Or.. still want more?" Knuckles was trying to catch his breath as well. " Like.. That was anything to tire me out." Rouge was still breathing heavily. "Fine." She flew towards him and tackled him. Knuckles managed to get his grip and turned her around so she would hit the ground. Once she was on the bottom, they both were sliding on the ground. Rouge was in pain but was hiding it. Knuckles was on top of her. He never been this close to her before. As he was lost in thought, he heard the rocks cracking above him. He look up and saw the mountain near them collapsing. They were going to be crushed. Knuckles pick up Rouge bridal-style and ran to the cave near them. He jump inside the cave, while griping on Rouge so he would drop her. The rocks block their exit. He rolled on his back, and Rouge was on top of him this time. The fall was so hard, they almost accidentally kiss. They were both stunned and was turning red. Neither of them knew what to do. Till Rouge finally shook it all off and came up with another one of her flirty comments.

"I didn't know you wanted to go that far Knux." Knuckles was still red as he yelled at her. "What the hell dose that mean?" Rouge gave a flat expression, "It means you're a prev you Knucklehead." Knuckles just glared at her, "Then why am I doing this?" He tossed her off of his chest and sat up. Rouge made a slight thump and sat up whiling rubbing her head. "Some gentleman you are." She stand up and realized their caved in. "Looks like were not going anywhere for a while." Knuckles just made a cocky comment at her. "Oh please, I can break us out of here easily." He walked to the wall and was about to punch it. But Rouge pulled him by his dreadlocks away from the wall, causing him to fall on his back. "What the hell was that for?" Rouge just glared at him, "Because if you do that, you'll kill us both you idiot! Don't you see we can only dig out of here from the outside?" Knuckles just glared at her. He knew she was right. He got up and dust off the dirt on him. "So how do we get out of here then?" "Easy, call for help." Rouge brought out her phone. "I'm surprised this thing is still working after our fight." Knuckles just crossed his arms. "And what makes you think that phone of yours will get signal here?" Rouge already had the phone in her ear. She gave a cocky smile at him. " Because it's a satellite phone you knucklehead."

Knuckles just sat on the floor while Rouge was talking. "Great, I'm stuck with Rouge till someone comes here and digs us out." Knuckles thought to himself, finally Rouge hanged up. "Shadow and the others will be here soon. But to dig us out will take about two to four hours. So minus well relax." After she said that, she sat next to Knuckles. Their wasn't much room. The space was almost bigger then a closet. "Great." Knuckles grumbled when she sat next to him. It was silent for a few minutes.

_Boy meets girl and looks in her eyes.. Time stands still and two hearts catch fire.._

Then Rouge laid her head on his lap. She was curling up to him. Knuckles was blushing when she done that. "What are you doing?" "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm relaxing. No point on staying stiff like this for over an hour." Knuckles was trying not get the wrong idea. But with Rouge. She always made everything seem sexual some how. Rouge turned her head and faced the ceiling and Knuckles. Once Knuckles saw those blue sapphire like eyes. His blush grew more as he was starting to get loss in those eyes. "Why is it always her?" He thought to himself. Rouge noticed Knuckles wasn't saying anything. "What's wrong Knuxie? Not having fun are we?" Rouge gave a mocking and flirty tone at him.

_Off they go roller coaster ride. Up and down and around twisted all out of their minds.._

Knuckles just look away from her. "Like I'll actually have fun with someone like you." Rouge was a little hurt, but she tried not to show it. "Why are you always so harsh? I hardly did anything wrong." She said it with concern in her voice. Knuckles just sigh and look at her again. "I'm not use to being around anyone." "Doesn't mean you can act like a jerk to them." Knuckles knew she was right. But honestly he didn't know how to act around others. He couldn't be all nice. That will just let his guard down. Soon Rouge caught his drift.

_This isn't just another love story. Together we'll make history. I know because it's our destiny._

"I see, you think being nice will just make you seem weak dose it?" Knuckles was a little surprised when she said that. "How do you know?" "Simple, because Shadow acts like that as well. He's just trying to be all tuff so he wouldn't look like a softy. But I bet he is. Just like you." Knuckles was blushing when she said that. He yelled at her, "I'm not soft!" Rouge just rolled her eyes. "Sure your not Knux. All tuff guys like you are secretly softies when it comes to women." Knuckles was just turning more red. He yelled down at her again "You wanna repeat that Rouge?" Rouge was starting to get annoyed again, but she still stayed there in the same position. Her head on his lap, still facing towards him. "Are you that dumb for me to repeat it?" Knuckles growled at her. Rouge gave him a mocking smile.

_There'll be no end to our love story. And this ant gon end up like that Casablanca movie.. No._

Knuckles gave up and sighed. He noticed Rouge was staring at him for some reason. He look down at her and ask, "What?" "Tell me Knux, when was that last time you got kissed?" Knuckles was turning red again. "What the hell dose that have to do with anything?" Rouge had her hands behind her head and shrugged. "Just a casual question." "More like a stupid one! What dose it matters to you anyways?" Rouge was avoiding the answer, she wasn't good with saying her feelings with words. It just made it harder. "I bet you never been kissed." Knuckles was still red and was losing his patience. "Of coursed I've been kissed!" Rouge sat up and yelled back. "Are you serious? By the looks of it, you never been kissed once!" She said it without realizing how close her face was to him. Knuckles yelled, "Like I said! I did!" "Then prove it!" Rouge yelled. "Fine!" After Knuckles said that, he kissed Rouge and fell deeper into the kiss. Rouge kiss back, holding on to Knuckles for support.

_This anit no fairy tale or fiction this is truly. Ours is for eternity. There be no end to our love story baby…._

Soon they drifted apart and gave a slight smile. "Wow. Your better then I thought Knucklehead." Knuckles just gave a grin. "Want to do it again?" He slightly pulled Rouge closer to him for another kiss. Once their lips touch again, they heard a crashing sound coming from outside. The rocks from the exit fell apart. Sonic, Silver and Shadow were the first to be insight. "Hey Knuck… Oh." He stop when he saw Knuckles and Rouge in their position. "Want us to come back later?" Shadow said it with a grin on his face towards the couple. Tikal pop her head in the cave. "Umm.. Sorry you guys. We were worried. I guess we shouldn't be huh?" Knuckles and Rouge were both red with embarrassment. Knuckles help Rouge up and walk out of the cave. "Damn Knux. First Silver and Blaze, now you? Who's next?" Sonic said it with his cocky tone. "Keep talking hedgehog." Knuckles growled. Tikal just gave them a warm smile. "Well I'm happy you two got together. You make such a good couple." "Easy there Tik. Or Rouge might knock you out." Shadow said it with his usual cold tone like voice. Rouge just glared at him. "Oh please Shadow. I'm not as cold as you. Maybe you might hurt her, but I wouldn't. right Tik?" "Uhh… I suppose." Tikal was a little confused on what Rouge meant. Knuckles was scratching his head. "So Rouge. I'll.. See you again tomorrow afternoon or so?" "Rouge smiled, "it's a date then Knuxie" She wink at him and flew off. Knuckles just stand there watching her in the sky. "I'll be waiting." He thought to himself.

(ok. Sorry if this isn't how its suppose to be written. And Sorry for the first chapter. It didn't came out so good. But this came out better. Plz Review and enjoy! ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow just sat there silently and watch his friends talk. Rouge always drag him here. Her and her stupid reverse psychology. He was starting to feel a bit more uncomfortable since his partner is dating. He didn't like seeing this type of connection with couples. Sure he like teasing her about it, but that was it. He couldn't get close to anyone after the death of his old friend Maria. He didn't want to feel the pain of loss again. He just couldn't bare it. Soon he managed to gain back his cold side back. He couldn't get soft to anyone ever again. If he did.. It will just hurt that person one way or another. He tried to remember about her. Those blue eyes and her sweet gentle voice. But Tikal just came inside his head. It was getting annoying. He couldn't get to close to her. He couldn't stand a conversation with her. She just has a way on making him feel weak and peaceful. It was nice. Soon he realized that he was thinking of her to much. He pushed the thought aside and quickly thought of his past missions with GUN. He needed to get his mind off of her. He couldn't be falling for her, he just couldn't. His life was way to dangerous for her to be in. She just seem so innocent and peaceful. He couldn't bare hurting her in any way. If he did.. It will just kill him with quilt like it did with Maria. Soon he was lost in thought again, that was until Silver ask him something. "Hey Shad, you ok? You seem to more quite then usual." "Yeah Shad. What's up?" Sonic ask him with his usual cocky tone. Shadow was just getting more annoyed by this. "None of your business faker." He got up and walk to the other room. He was trying to leave the house. But he realized he was being followed by a certain echidna. "Crap." He mumbled under his breath so low that Tikal couldn't hear.

"Shadow. Are you alright?" She walk up to him with worried eyes. Shadow was avoiding eye contact with her. His arms were crossed and spoke very coldly to her. "What do you want Tikal?" Tikal was a little stunned by his remark, but she was still calm. "I.. I was worried about you. Is something wrong?" Shadow gave her a cold look, which was saying stay away, almost like a snake. "It's none of your business and besides, Why do you care anyway if something's wrong?" Tikal was looking down to her sandals and was starting to grow a slight blush. "I.. I'm your friend Shadow… And I care about you." Now this was getting on Shadow's nerves. Its not her choice to call herself his friend.. He was getting to close to her, it had to stop now. He uncrossed his arms and look at her with eyes full of anger. "You are not my friend, and I don't need any. It is none of your business to know my life, so just stop bothering me and leave me the hell alone!" He didn't realize or care that the rest of the gang poke their heads from the other room and saw the scene. Tikal was silent for a few seconds. She still had her head down low. Her dreadlocks were covering her face completely. Shadow saw the tears on the floor. His eyes were wide when he realized this. "T.. Tikal I..." He tried to say something, but Tikal finally spoke. "I.. I understand Shadow. And.. And I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble.. I honestly am." She was stuttering these words, but was doing her best not to. Her dreadlocks were still covering her eyes. But her tears were easily seen on her cheeks. The tears were coming down faster. "I'm so sorry." After she said that, she quickly walk past Shadow and went out the door.

The room was silent for almost a minute, which just seemed like hours. Shadow turned around and saw the gang still staring at him. "What?" His voice was trying to be cold again. "What the hell do you mean what?" Knuckles yelled at him with his voice full of rage, along side with Amy. "Yeah! Don't you realized what you just did to poor Tik?" "That was harsh Shad. Even for you." Sonic said it with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "I'm with blue boy here Shad. That was harsh." Rouge pointed to Sonic after her comment. "Yeah, she was only trying to help you Shad." Silver said it with concern in his voice. Shadow was silent for a while. He whispered to himself. "How can I have said that to her?"

Mean while….

Tikal was holding on to her knees as she cried silently. She wanted to hold on to something… To someone. "I'm such an idiot! Why did I have to trouble him so much?" She cried as she said these words to herself. "Maybe if I leave him alone for a while, he might forgive me… I should leave everyone alone for a bit." She thought to herself as she saw the sky growing darker. She got up and started walking home. Half an hour later, she left a note for Knuckles, explaining she'll be gone for awhile. She went outside and walk into the Master Emerald. The bright light faded soon as she was inside.

The next day. Knuckles was sitting in front of the Master Emerald. He heard someone was coming near, at first he thought it was Rouge, but it was Shadow that came out of the darkness, "Shadow? What do you want?" Knuckles ask while he got up to his stands. Shadow still looked cold. "Where's Tikal? I need to talk to her." Knuckles crossed his arms. "She's not here. She left last night." Shadow was starting to get concern. "Where did she go?" Knuckles shrugged, "I don't know. But she said she'll be back. Didn't say when." Shadow was feeling more quilt then yesterday. "I hurt her that much? I have to find her." Shadow thought to himself and ran off, leaving Knuckles confused. He ran and search the city. No luck. He went to Amy's and Cream's house. So far they haven't seen her either, he even search using GUN's tracking device. There was no sign of her at all. As if she never was on this planet. But he didn't care, he continued searching. Regardless what the machines said. He knew she was here somewhere. He just needed to try harder.

Soon two weeks passed by, and Tikal was still no where to be found. It seemed like years to Shadow. He walk up to the shrine where the Master Emerald was. Knuckles wasn't around. Guess he was on a date or something. He gave a deep sigh when he look at the emerald. He remembered the first day he saw her. She was just as beautiful as she was today. But now he ruined it. He ruined their friendship. Even if he acted cold, those who he cared about still get hurt. He started to remember what she said, "I.. I'm your friend Shadow… And I care about you." Dose she care for him that much? What if she… Cares for him like he dose for her? Well the only way for him to figure this out is to talk to her and apologize. He turned his back to the Master Emerald and walk down the stairs. Soon he was at the bottom of the shrine, a bright glow came from the emerald. "What the?" He quickly went up the stairs and saw Tikal on the floor.

"Tikal.." He said it loud enough for her to hear. "Shadow?" She pick her self up quickly.

_Where you go? I missed you so.. Seems like forever you've been gone.. Lets go back home.._

"Tikal I…" Before Shadow got a chance to finish, Tikal quickly spoke. "Uh. W-What are you doing her Shadow?" "I.. I came to find you.. I missed you." Tikal's eyes were wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I.. I also wanted to apologize. I didn't mean what I said to you. I swear." Tikal slowly walk closer to him, she sense his quilt. He was in a lot of pain. "Shadow.. I'm not mad at you. I never was." Shadow clench his fist. He couldn't stand to be forgiven like this. Not after what he did. Tikal sense his anger. "Shadow.. What's wrong?" Shadow grabbed her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Tikal. I… I was worried when you were gone.. I.. I thought I wouldn't see you again after the way I hurt you. I lied when I said you weren't my friend. Your one of my most precious friends that I ever had. I mean it." Tikal hugged him back and tears were slowly forming in her ocean like eyes. "I'm sorry." Shadow slowly pulled away. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong." "If I didn't left, I wouldn't have worried you so much." Shadow gave a faint smile. "It's ok." He touch her cheek to her hair. He was nerves when he done this. He slowly went closer, still a little shaky. Tikal wasn't sure what he was doing. But she closed her eyes when he came closer. She felt his warm breath as he was leaning towards to her. He gently gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He stop in his place, then Tikal kissed back. The kiss started slow. Then it grew stronger, as he hugged Tikal from her back and waist. She touch his quills and his cheeks. Soon they slowly drifted and smiled. "Promise me that you wont disappear like that again." Tikal gave a faint smile. "I promise."

_Where you go? I missed you so.. Seems like forever you've been gone.. Lets go back home.._

_Lets go back home.. Lets go back home.._


	4. Chapter 4

**Its been a quite day for Sonic. He laid on the grass with his hands behind his head. "Been awhile since Amy chased me. Wonder why?" He thought to himself as he watch the clouds. Soon his mind drifted to the pink hedgehog. He grew a smile across his face. They've been friends for so long, it just didn't seem right to date each other. Sonic's eyes went wide when he thought of dating Amy. He couldn't date her. Besides, he doesn't have a crush on her like she dose for him… Dose he? He was never good with this relation ship stuff. Him and Sally were ok, but they just fell out of it. They were still friends though, but if he dated Amy and broke up.. It will just ruin it completely, she'll never want to see him again. He couldn't stand to hurt her like that. He sighed and went for a run to clear his thoughts.**

**Mean while..**

**Amy was teaching Tikal how to cook. "That's good! Your becoming a natural Tik !" "Thanks but my cakes still fall apart." She showed the cake that was already starting to collapse from the inside. Amy put on a nerves smile, "Well… At least there not burned. And I bet it still taste good." Amy brought out a two forks for them to take a piece of the flatten cake. Once they both took a bite of it, the taste was salty. They both spit it out. "It's salty! Didn't you put sugar in it?" "I did Amy. You said a table spoon." Amy walk to the table where the ingredients were. She pick up the sugar and read the label. "Oh no! I accidentally brought out the salt instead! I'm sorry Tik." Tikal put on a smile, "Well, at least we know I'm not that bad of a cook. I'll go and buy some sugar." Amy sigh. "Well, I'll stay here and get everything ready." Tikal put on a warm smile, "I'll be back soon Amy. I promise." Once Tikal opened the door, she saw Sonic looking nerves. **

**"****Sonic? Are you here to see Amy?" Sonic didn't know how to answer. "Uhhh…" Tikal smiled, "I'll get her. Am-!" Before she finished, Sonic covered her mouth and whispered. "Don't! I need your help with something first." Tikal was a little confused, then she heard Amy from the kitchen. "You said something Tik?" Tikal pulled Sonic's hand off her mouth, "Never mind Amy! I'll be right back!" Tikal pushed Sonic out the door and followed him. " Ok, so what's going on?" Sonic gave a deep sigh, "I.. I'm not sure how to say it." Tikal knew something was troubling him deeply, "Walk with me please." As they walk, Sonic explained his problem and his odd feelings towards Amy. "And.. I don't know what to do, I cant tell her, cuz if we break up it'll just mess up our friendship." Tikal knew where he was going with this. "Well, you'll have to take a chance. How do you think Silver and Blaze felt? They've been friends longer then you have with Amy. And I know Amy wouldn't let that ruined your friendship. She cares about you a lot. Which's why she's leaving you alone right now." Sonic figured out what she meant, "Wait, so that's why she hasn't been chasing me?" "Tikal was avoiding eye contact. "Well, you always run away from her and by doing that. It shows you don't like her the same way. So she's giving up on herself for being more then a friend to you." Sonic felt a deep quilt. How couldn't he see that he was hurting her when he ran. "Now what am I gunna do?" Tikal touch his shoulder for comfort and smiled. "Tell her your sorry and how you feel. And see what she says." Sonic gain some confidents and a smile. "Thanks Tik, you should be a shrink." Tikal rolled her eyes with a smile. "Your welcome, and I better get back. Plus I forgot the sugar." Sonic gave her a thumps up. "No problem." He zoomed off to the store and came back with sugar. "Here you go. And its on me." "Thank you Sonic. I'll see soon." Sonic remembered something, "Oh and don't tell Amy about this please****."**** Tikal gave him a warm smile, "Of course." Sonic ran off into the hills.**

**Tikal came inside the house and saw Amy looking a little upset. "Where were you. You took over an hour!" Tikal didn't know how to avoid the truth. "Well… I got a little side track." Amy crossed her arms. "With what exactly?" "Don't, say Sonic, don't say Sonic." She thought to herself. "I.. I ran into.. Shadow." She said it a bit nervously. Amy gave a mocking smile. "Shadow? Really? Shadow were you with Tik?" Once Tikal heard that, she felt Shadow behind her." "Actually no. I was here." He gave Tikal a mocking smile as well. "I suck at lying. Sonic you own me more then a bag of sugar" Tikal thought to herself as she gave a nerves smile.**

**The Next Day..**

**Sonic took a deep breath. "Ok, just.. Tell her how you feel and see what happens. See what happens" Sonic said this to try and calm himself down. He ran to Amy's house and knock on the door. "Maybe I should've bought flowers. Yeah flowers." He mumbled to himself and quickly zoomed off for a second and came back with a dozen roses. "No, not flowers." He mumbled, he heard the door starting to open and saw Amy. He quickly hide the flowers behind his back. "Hey Amy." He said it with his usual cheery voice. Amy had a confused look. "Sonic? What are you doing here? And.. What's behind your back?" Sonic sweat drop and gave a nerves chuckle, "Well.. What's that behind you?" Sonic pointed to the back of the room. Amy turned to see what he meant. Once her back was turned, Sonic tossed the roses into the bushes. "Guess that was nothing, sorry about that." Amy just stared at him with her eye brow up. "O..K? Well, what are you doing here? I thought you were out for a run." Sonic gave another deep sigh. "Amy, I need to talk to you about something." Amy was a bit worried on how he said it. "What's wrong?" Sonic was rubbing his arm as he spoke nervously. "R-Remember when you use to chase me a lot?" Amy felt the sadness when she remembered all the times she was rejected by him. "Yeah, why you ask?" His ears went flat. "Well.. I want to say I'm sorry that I hurt you and that I didn't notice this sooner. " Amy was surprised when he said this. Where was this coming from and why now? "Umm.. I understand why you ran from me and its ok." Sonic came closer, "No its not ok. Because your one of my best friends, and I guess I wasn't a good one." **

_**Boy meets girl.. You were my dream, my world.. But I was blind.. You cheated on me from behind.. So on my own.. I feel so all alone.. Though I know it's true.. I'm still in love with you..**_

**Amy was silent. She wasn't sure what to say to him. But she grew a warm smile across her face. Sonic smiled back and held her hands. Amy was stunned and was turning red when he done that. "Uhh… Sonic?" Sonic had a nerves smile, "Amy I… I I umm.. I think I'm falling hard for you. I didn't realized it before.. But I do now." Amy was loosing her breath, "S-Sonic I.. Are you sure you want to date me?" Sonic gave her a smirk, "Of course I do Amy. That is if you want to." She gave a smile which showed that her hopes has come true. She always hope that Sonic would give her a chance, but instead he's asking for a chance. "I would love too Sonic." Sonic smiled, he slowly leaned for a kiss while slowly pulling her closer. Amy was a little nerves by this, but she was letting her self come closer. Soon her lips touch his. She was coming closer to him with her arms around his neck. Sonic was literally hugging Amy by her waist. Her touch her hair as the kiss grew slower. Soon they drifted apart and smile. "Wow Amy, your better then I thought." Amy giggled at that comment. "Well you weren't so bad your self." Sonic gave her a smirk, "Want to go somewhere with me?" "What? As a date?" Sonic gave a face making it look like he was over thinking it, "Hmmm… Uhhh.. Sure you can say that." Amy just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well lets go." Sonic pick her up bridal style and ran through the night.**

**(Ok I know this last chapter sucks -_- I was running out of ideas! *sigh* Well review any way and tell me what you think.)**


End file.
